Bad Story
by miyayayaa
Summary: Baekhyun bisa dikatakan hanya seorang anak biasa, tetapi pertemuan dengan chanyeol membuatnya terancam, bersama dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan tumbuh dalam hatinya... CHANBAEK, BL/YAOI/EXO FFN/GAJE.


**Sad Story**

Deru angin menerpa surai kecolatan milik lelaki itu, tanpa gentar dia tetap berdiri diujung pembatas jembatan yang cukup tinggi. Harapan tentang hidup bahagia yang dimiliki semua orang tak terlihat dari wajah yang mempesona itu, semua hampa, kosong, dan tak memiliki harapan lagi untuk tetap mencari arti indahnya kebahagiaan.

Kedua tangannya dia rentangkan dengan perlahan namun pasti, pelan-pelan dia menutup kelopak mata indahnya, diapun kembali merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, akhirnya menerjunkan dirinya dari atas jembatan.

"aku membenci kalian! sebenarnya aku senang bermain lebih lama, tapi..." samar-samar air bening jatuh dari plupuk mata itu bersama suara tubuh bertabrakan dengan air yang banyak bersama senyum mengerikan dari bibir plum itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pairing**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Hunhan**

 **Main Cast**

 **Byun baekhyun**

 **Xi luhan**

 **Kim jongin a.k.a kai**

 **Dan yang lain akan menyusul**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Nama mereka hanya mia pinjam untuk jadi tokoh didalam fanfic saya dan seterusnya mereka milik keluarga dan sang pencipta**

 **Warning**

 **BL,YAOI, Gak suka jangan dibaca, gaje, bahasa ngawur  
**

**Saya minta saran dari para readers buat kasih kritik dan saran tapi jangan ngebash. Fic ini saya buat setelah setahun berhibernasi :D**

 **mia blackperl**

 **Present**

Happy reading~~~~~

Mata indah itu perlahan-lahan terbuka menampakkan berlian yang begitu indah, mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyilaukan, Tapi pekikan seseorang mengagetkannya.

"hyung! Dia sudah sadar hyung!" perlahan tubuh namja manis itu meringuk dan mundur perlahan ke kepala ranjang. Wajah tegangnya sangat terlihat jelas. Pintu satu-satunya yang berada dirungan itu terbuka bersama datangnya sosok mungil yang lain.

"jangan berteriak pabo!" sosok mungil itu mengeplak kepala namja yang memekik tadi "coba lihat dia ketakutan!"

"tapi hyung jangan memukul kepalaku sekeras itu! Sakit tau!"

"itu salahmu sendiri! Bertingkah Seperti orang gila! Untung aku tidak menendangmu dan dan mencincangmu untuk dijadikan makanan monggu!" kata namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan menyadari orang lain yang ada dikamar itu sedang ketakutan.

"kenapa hyung tega-" tanpa namja itu melangkah tanpa mendengar ocehan namja yang lebih besar darinya. Dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang untuk melihat kondisi namja mungil yang sedang meringuk ketakutan.

"maafkan dongsaengku yang membuatmu takut ne? Dia memang agak gila"

"aku tidak!"

"diamlah pabo!"

"oke, kau pasti bingung dimana ini, tadi dongsaengku menemukanmu ditepian sungai dekat sini, dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri kemudian setelah lima jam kau tidak sadar dan FUALA~ kau sadar" melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari namja mungil yang masih sangat mendominasi membuat namja manis itu berdehem sebentar-dia terlau semangat tadi- dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"hmm... namaku luhan dan orang bodoh yang berada di belakangku ini bernama kai," namja yang bernama kai itu tersenyum dengan ekspresi aneh-pantas orang lain takut-. "dia memang aneh, kalau dia mulai berprilaku tidak wajar biarkan saja ok!" namja asing itu hanya mengangguk kaku

"hei hyung! Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal menjatuhkanku didepan namja manis itu hyung!"

"jadi siapa namamu" kata luhan tanpa menghiraukan kai sama sekali, lalu megulurkan tangannya pada namja misterius tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu namja itu menyambut tangan luhan.

"baekhyun. Namaku byun baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa Sudah 8 bulan baekhyun tinggal bersama luhan dan kai, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan kakak-beradik itu disekitarnya, tapi mereka berbeda marga yang ternyata tidak memiliki ikatan darah tapi saling menyayangi juga melengkapi walau tanpa didampingi oleh orang dewasa disekitarnya. Baekhyun ingin terus bersama dan melindungi mereka, dalam hati dia sudah berjanji tentang hal itu, tidak ada niatan untuk mengubah hal yang telah dia putuskan.

Mereka hidup dengan seadanya bisa juga disebut pas-pasan, bekerja part time untuk menghidupi diri mereka dan membayar iuran sekolah yang semakin lama semakin membengkak tersebut. Mau tidak mau baekhyun juga harus bekerja part time untuk tidak memberatkan luhan ataupun kai, dia sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada mereka berdua, dari dia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri ditepi sungai sampai dia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya seorang sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang indah buat keluarga yang berbada marga tersebut, sangat hangat, walau kenyataannya tidak seperti itu juga. -_-

"luhan hyung cepat sedikit! Kita akan terlambat sekolah kalau kau masih lambat seperti itu! Aku sampai sekarang meragukan kalau kau adalah namja tapi kelakuanmu seperti yeoja!"kai bersama baekhyun menunggu didepan rumah mereka yang sangat yehh... _menyedihkan_. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan kakak-adik yang setiap hari bertengkar, yahh... ini sudah jadi pemandangan biasa buat baekhyun, walau awalnya sangat menakutkan bahkan mengerikan.

"apa kau bilang Kkamjong! Mau ku tendang bokong jelekmu itu oohh?! Aku hanya memakai parfum dan itu wajar dilakukan oleh semua namja!" luhan keluar sambil membawa tiga kotak bekal lalu melemparkan satu kearah kai, kai yang tidak siap kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan butt yang pertama menyentuh tanah.

"hyung! Kenapa kau jahat sekali!" dengan acuh luhan menggandeng lengan baekhyun menjauh dari kai, "itu salahmu sendiri, untung saja bekalmu tidak tumpah, jika tumpah maka kau tidak akan makan siang!" kata luhan sambil menampakkan wajah mengejek.

"kau memang jahat padaku!"

Tapi baekhyun berhenti lalu melepaskan tangan luhanyang melingkat di lengannya dengan halus dan berbalik menuju kearah kai yang sedang tersungkur, membantu namja yang katanya memiliki kulit seeksotis seperti aktor tampan hollywood yang sering dia nonton disebuah acara tv.

"lu hyung, kau jangan melakukan itu pada uri kai" kata baekhyun sambil membantu kai bangkit, kai yang diperlakukan seperti menanpilkan ekspresi yang sangat menjijikan menurut luhan, tanpa babibu kai memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun sambil menaik turunkannya, baekhyun hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

"kau terlalu memanjakannya baek! Nanti dia semakin kurang ajar!"sindir luhan

"aku berharap rusa monter itu juga memiliki hati malaikat sepertimu, bukan sifat iblis"baekhyun hanya tersenyum menaggapi celotehan kai. Beda baekhyun beda lagi luhan yang sekarang ekspresinya seperti ingin memakan orang sejujurnya tampak menggemaskan, kai merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya tanpa pikir panjang diapun berlari kencang menghindari rusa yang sedang ngamuk, bisa-bisa nyawanya terancam!

"hei Kkamjong! Berhentilah!"

"hyung, andwae!"

"hei teman-teman jangan tinggalkan aku!" baekhyunpun ikut perlari mengejar kai dan luhan yang ternyata menunggunya walaupun tetap bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan baekhyun harus berpisah dengan kai karena kai berada di tingkat 2 sedangkan mereka berada ditingkat 3. Didepan pintu kelas mereka dihadang oleh tiga cewek yang dikenal sebagi anak penguasa sekalah mereka.

"wow! Wow! Wow! Ternyata dua sampah ini masih mau berani menginjakkan kaki mereka disekolah ini" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama suzy

"mereka belum jera juga ternyata!" kata anak yang lain bernama ji yeon sambil menepuk kepala luhan dan tersenyum mengejek. "ahh~ apa karena kau memiliki rekan sampah yang lain jadi kau merasa sudah hebat oh?" gadis itu meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh luhan dengan penuh sindiran.

"berhentilah" desis luhab yang mencoba memberi peringatan kepada ketiga gadis tersebut, sejujurnya dia benci yang namanya perkelahian dan sejenisnya.

"hey, coba lihat namja menyedihkan ini! dia sudah berani kepada kita hahaha... apa kau mau mati!"gadis bernama bomi merasa sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan luhan barusan walaupun hanya sebuah kata yang sederhana.

"minggir!" kata luhan lagi penuh dengan peringatan, sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun. Namun, mereka tetap dihadang oleh ketiga gadis tersebut.

"hey teman-teman, coba lihat wajahnya, wow~ aku takut" mereka menjadi tontonan gratis hampir disetiap pagi sebelum mereka berkutat bersama buku-buku tebal yang menyebalkan kembali. Mereka selalu melihat tanpa ada niat membantu sama sekali, menurut mereka hal itu adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik, jadi untuk apa dihentikan? Semua orang mulai berubah menjadi berengsek!

"lebih baik menjadi sampah daripada menjadi gadis menyedihkan seperti kalian!"ucap luhan bersama balasan senyum mengejek. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam ditempat, sejujurnya dia tidak suka kekerasan sama dengan luhan hanya saja kesabaran baekhyun jauh lebih baik dari pada luhan.

"wah! Berani sekali sampah sepertimu mengatakan hal seperti itu!" tangan bomy hampir saja akan mengenai pipi luhan sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"kalian lagi" suara berat itu mengintrupsi, badan tegap, mata bulat, rambut silver itu.

"pr-president" bomy bersama dua temannya sekejap mati kutu, melepas baekhyun dan luhan sewaktu mata itu menusuk tepat menusuk dijantung mereka dengan tak kasat mata.

"sebenarnya, aku _malas_ berhubungan dengan kalian" katanya sambil menekan kata _malas_ "tapi teriakan kalian sangat menggangguku" mata tajam itu selalu berhasil mebungkam bibir mereka hingga kelu sampai untuk hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak bisa. Namja itu mendekat kepada dua yeoja itu dan membisikan sesuatu.

'jika kalian berbuat ulah lagi, aku tak akan memaafkan kalian lagi'

"sial!" merekapun melepas luhan dan baekhyun

"dan kalian berdua masuklah kekelas kalian, untuk kalian semua bubar sekarang juga!" kerumunan orang itu dengan terburu-buru pergi. Meninggalkan baekhyun dan luhan yang masih belum sadar dengan situasi yang ada, hingga president sekolah itu juga ikut meninggalkan tempat itu, langkahnya berhanti saat seseorang memanggilnya yang tidak lain dan tidak lain adalah baekhyun

"chanyeol, gomawo"

"itu memang tugasku sebenarnya" ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh pada baekhyun.

"oh... kalian berdua jangan terlalu pasrah jika mereka membully kalian _sunbae-nim_ " chanyeol berbalik menghadap mereka berdua.

"mereka yeoja chanyeol, dan laki-laki sejati tak melakukan kekerasan pada mereka" kata luhan bangga

"hah? Apa kalian bercanda? Kau masih menganut paham bahwa semua yeoja lemah? Sudahlah terserahmu saja"chanyeol berkata tak percaya lalu benar-benar meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun.

"wow~ dia memang keren. Berita itu memang tidak main-main ya baek?" kata luhan berbinar –padahal tadi baru kena bully :v- sambil memandang kagum punggung chanyeol yang sudah tak terlihat.

"hei! Ini bukan saatnya mengaguminya! Kita harus pastikan kau tidak kenapa-kenapa! Dia memang mempesona" ucap baekhyun mengecil di akhir kata. "ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seorang anak kecil berteduh di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang ternyata adalah miliknya- milik orang tuanya- tubuh kecil itu mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggosok-gosok tangan mungil tersebut. Dia kedinginan, ketakutan, dan kesepian, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mencoba membantunya padahal rumah mewah itu begitu banyak pelayan, mereka bukannya tidak mau menolong namun itu semua adalah perintah._

" _appa, m-maafkan aku appa... a-aku tidak akan nakal appa... d-disini dingin d-dan aku takut" rintihnya, rasa pening mulai menguasai kepala anak itu, kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang yang pada akhirnya anak malang itu pingsan begitu saja tanpa ada yang membantu._

 _._

 _Anak kecil itu terbangun dari pingsannya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berada didalam rumah disebuah rungan yang naasnya adalah sebuah gudang yang begitu banyak tikus maupun kecoa._

 _Anak kecil itu mencoba tidak menangis diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi dirumahnya sendiri, dulu appa dan hyungnya sangat menyayanginya namun kenapa sekarang mereka berubah? Appa dan hyungnya sekarang sering membentaknya bahkan memukulnya tanpa sebab._

 _Semua hal tentang keluarganya selama berkecamuk didalam kepala kecinya yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh anak berusia 7 tahun seperti dirinya. Kehangatan keluarganya kenapa menghilang dengan tiba-tiba? Kejadian itu bukanlah salahnya, kenapa mereka tidak sadar kalau dia juga tersakiti?._

 _ **Kriet~~**_

 _Suara pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan, seorang pelayan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan, pelayan itu mendekat padanya sambil memberikan senyum menenangkan_

" _tuan ayo kita makan, sejak kamarin anda belum makan tuan" anak kecil itu tertegun, sudah seharian dia tidak memasukkan makanan ketubuhnya tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar? Apa dia terlalu banyak berpikir? Semakin banyak saja yang dipikirkan oleh anak kecil itu._

" _aku tidak lapar" katanya sambil menggeleng pelan_

" _tuan harus makan nanti anda bisa sakit"_

" _terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau makan bibi" katanya masih keras kepala_

" _tapi tuan- astagah!"_

 _ **Bruk!plak!**_

 _Tubuh anak itu oleng kesamping setelah dapat tamparan keras dipipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit yang ada dipipiya, matanya semakin memanas melihat darah yang ada di tangannya._

" _DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU TERIMA KASIH! SUDAH BAGUS KAU DIBERI MAKAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA HAH! DASAR SIALAN!" namja paruh baya itu menarik kerah anak itu dengan kasar, lalu ditampar kembali anak lemah tersebut._

" _kau memang pembawa sial!" setelah puas menamparnya, namja paruh baya itu menghempaskan tubuh kecil penuh luka tersebut, sebelum dia hendak pergi, dia membuang makanan pada anak tubuh tak berdaya itu._

" _makan itu! Aku tidak mau kau mati dan aku bisa masuk penjara!"dia benar-benar pergi._

 _Tidak ada yang berani membantunya walaupun semua pelayang dirumah itu ingin, ini adalah perintah tuan besar dan tidak ada yang boleh melanggar semua perintah beliau, bahkan hyung kandungnya sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya ataupun menghawatirkannya sama sekali._

' _bunuh dia dan gantung kepala menyebalkan itu di rambu jalan! Memotong lidahnya akan sangat menyenangkan''mereka tidak pantas hidup' untuk pertama kalinya bisikan aneh itu muncul di dalam kepala anak kecil itu._

TBC!


End file.
